Chapter Master
Chapter Master is the protagonist of Chapter Quest, who commands the Ghosts of Retribution in their task of protecting Sector Deus. Born in approximately 260.M41, his name is lost to Imperial History, but his deeds speak better than any words. Physical appearance Chapter Master is missing 3 teeth from his left jaw since the time Brethorius decided to check his reflexes. Also, during Operation Ghostly Justice he lost his eye, which he decided to replace with bionic augmentation. On the Chapter Master's right shoulder there is the Mark of Sanctioning, a psycho-active tattoo that he himself made. It depicts a Raven in the Star, but in Raven's pupil can be seen an ancient sand Timepiece, turning backwards. This is a Mark of Fate and Time. Origins When a new Chapter is created, usually the first marines and the Chapter Master are taken from their genetic founders, in this case it would be Raven Guard. However Ghosts of Retribution were given different treatment. Their Founding was one of those special cases that no one likes to talk much about, because of reasons unknown. Even Ghosts themselves don't really know who or how managed to ensure that they come into existence, except for some wild rumours that one of High Lords of Terra themselves was pushing them through as his personal project. All of the Ghosts were created specifically for this Chapter, but Chapter Master stood out amongst the other Ghosts. It is said, that he was a Terran underhiver, selected from over 9000 candidates and infused with pure unaltered gene-seed of his Primarch Corvus Corax, making him superior to all of his more common bretheren. However the truth is not known to anyone but him and those few mysterious figures that oversaw his creation. Statistics *Health 100/100 *Weapon Skill 50 *Marksmanship 36 *Endurance 45 *Willpower 60 *Perception 47 *Intelligence 47 *Agility 43 *Charisma 42 *Insanity: 0 *Corruption: 0 *Purity: 5 *XP: 1 Traits *+Officially Sanctioned Psyker (Psy Rating 5) *+Mark of Fate and Time (+1 PR when casting Divination and Chronomancy psychic powers) *+Eldar tongue (Fluent) *+Regicide (Expert) *+Digital Warrior (+20 to virtual combat tests while plugged in) *+Virus (Trying to overwrite machine spirits gets +30 bonus while plugged in) *+Warpsmith (Changing the workings of the Immaterium is much easier) *+Mental Fortress (Resist/Ignore first roll on Perils of the Warp) *+Tracker Occulus (PROS: +5 to vision-based PE tests, powerful zoom, photographical capture, orbital bombardment targeter. CONS: Helmet required when underwater/high heat environments, EMP vulnerable.) *+Common Lore: **Daemonology **Physics *+Daemon Names: **Raz'gran, the Slayer of Fists, Bloodthirster. +1xp for every loyalist Space Marine killed, enemies get -5% to hit Chapter Master in close combat **Azathecar, Master of Eternity. Daemon attacks negated if any 7s occur on a d100 roll. **Cherubael, Keeper of Secrets. Allows control of Cherubael's Daemonhost and gives +15 to Seduction. *+Chosen One: Fate Points Skills *Acrobatics (+0) *Athletics (+0) *Awareness (+1) *Charm (+5) *Diplomacy (+0) *Deceive (+0) *Dodge (+0) *Drive (+0) *Exorcism (+0) *Inquiry (+0) *Interrogation (+0) *Intimidate (+2) *Leadership (+5) *Literacy/Forgery (+0) *Navigation (+6) *Stealth (+0) *Strategy (+0) *Tactics (+0) *Unarmed Warrior (+5) Equipment *Power Armour (10/10 Armour, 3/3 Energy) *Boltgun (3 spare magazines) *Darrion's Helmet *Relic Plasma Pistol 'The Star of Macragge' *Power Gladius "Ironhaunt" (In sheath) *Digi-Ring "Shield" (90% chance to stop single conventional ranged attack aimed at you. Can be used only once before recharged. On finger) *4 Frag grenades Psychic Powers *School of Telekinesis: Telekinesis (Primaris) *School of Divination: Divination (Primaris), Glimpse, Visions *School of the Elements: Elementalist (Primaris), Living Lightning Full list of available disciplines: Psychic Powers Gallery ChapterMaster1.JPG ChapterMaster2.JPG ChapterMaster3.JPG chaptermaster.jpg|Chapter Master beats Adriel at a game of Regicide, she was no match for his strategic girth. ChapterMaster1.png|Chapter Master with Ironhaunt and Star of Macragge Category:Ghosts of Retribution Category:Meta Category:Space Marine Category:Chapter Master